Unbreakable Promise
by chibi-excel
Summary: Lovino's mother is left pregnant and helpless while her husband is at war, causing her to make a deal with a pirate. In 18 years when her baby is old enough to be useful, he has to join the pirate's crew and work under his son, Antonio in return for monetary help until her husband returns. 18 years later Antonio comes back to make good on the deal. Spamano and various other couples
1. Bartering and Running

**Unbreakable Promise**

_**Chapter One: Bartering and running**_

* * *

The Vargas family was a simple sort; Serafina and Romulus were still newlyweds when the seeds to tear their family apart were sown. While his wife was five months pregnant, Romulus was sent out to war, leaving her to fend for herself. So far along in her pregnancy Serafina was unable to do any sort of job. Watching other children would require too much running around, sewing was tiresome in her state and she would not get enough done to make true money from it.

Desperate for money and food, Serafina turned to something she would wish she hadn't for the rest of her life; she turned to a pirate. It was not a sought out meeting by either, simply a curse of fate. While Serafina was sitting in her home, wondering how to gather food or pay for other things when her baby came, her door swung open to reveal a man with dark hair and brown eyes. She immediately screamed at the sight of the man and his pirate clothing.

"Please do not kill me! I am pregnant and awaiting my husband's return!" Serafina exclaimed and the man looked at her amused.

"I have no interest in your life, miss." The man said before Serafina noticed a small child behind him, hugging his leg. "My son is hungry and tired and your home is the only one nearby."

Serafina looked at the boy; he was no more than seven with curly brown hair and his bright green eyes. She smiled at the boy, who smiled back. "As a mother to be I cannot let a child starve…however, I do not have much food with me."

The man had sighed, looking around the small house. "Yes, this home looks depressing."

"My husband is gone to war and I have no income…" Serafina admitted, a sad look on her face as her hand touched her stomach. "My baby will suffer when it is born…it suffers even now I fear, as I have not eaten much myself." She looked up at the pirate in front of her. "It has been five months and the child has not kicked…I fear I am carrying a stillborn at this rate…"

The pirate's son frowns, walking over to the crying Serafina. He took her hands and smiled at her. "Do not cry, we have all sorts of money and treasure that could help you!" His small hands left hers to touch her belly. "This will be alright as well." The boy promised before resting his head on her stomach. "Your baby will live."

"Antonio, your compassion is too much." The pirate sighed before Antonio perked up at Serafina's stomach.

"Ah!" Serafina gasped and Antonio grinned widely.

"It's moving! The baby is moving for me papa!" Antonio exclaimed as he felt a weak kick and other movements from Serafina's womb.

"How wonderful for you…" The man groaned, looking to Serafina. "My name is Fernandez, I am a great captain to one of the most prestigious pirate ships out there. I shall help you as my son wishes it, but it will be for a price." Fernandez looked to his son, still fascinated by the baby's continuing movements. "Antonio, we will give her help and in return she will give you something you want."

Serafina stared at him in awe. "Something a child wants will be enough?" She asked, overjoyed at the thought of help for something simple like a toy or meal.

"Are you willing to make that deal?" Fernandez asked and Serafina nodded.

"Yes! Yes of course!"

"The baby." Antonio mumbled, looking to his father. "I want her baby." He smiled and nuzzled a now mortified Serafina's stomach. "I love this baby and it loves me. I can feel it."

Fernandez laughed. "As you wish, my son." He looked at the trembling Serafina. "Will you still make the deal?"

"Must I give you child upon its birth?" Serafina asked weakly.

"A baby would get in the way, Antonio is the only child I will allow on my ship. In eighteen years we will be returning to this place from our travels, that will be when we take the child." Fernandez said, a smirk on his face. "If you still want to make the deal, of course."

Serafina let out a shaky breath, looking at the child whispering sweet words to her stomach. "I...I do not know when my husband is returning…and I cannot allow this sweet child to die…" Her gaze met Fernandez with sorrow. "I shall make the deal…"

Fernandez nodded. "Excellent. If your child is a girl, she shall become my son's bride. If it is a boy, he shall be whatever my boy wants him to be."

Antonio smiled, looking to his father. "I wish to marry it no matter what its gender!"

Serafina's eyes widened in horror. "What is he saying?"

"He is a child; he will have a more realistic ideal when he is older. Now as we are going to take the child, I will give you enough to ensure it has only the best." Fernandez said, holding out small bags filled with valuable treasures. "Sell these and you will be set for ten years at least."

"Since the baby is mine, can I name it?" Antonio asked, looking to his father with excitement.

"Name it as you wish." Fernandez said, watching Serafina hold in all protests.

"If it is a boy…it will be called Lovino." Antonio decided. "If it is a girl…it will be Chiara."

"Excellent names, wouldn't you say?" Fernandez asks Serafina, who hesitantly nodded.

"Y-yes…such beautiful names…Antonio…" She mumbled, patting the boy on the head.

"I hope it is a boy, Lovino is so close to rovino, the Italian word for 'I ruin', it is far too perfect, wouldn't you agree?" Fernandez asked and Serafina nodded again. "Well, as you have no food and my son has rested, we will leave for now. Say goodbye to the child, Antonio."

Antonio smiled and kissed Serafina's stomach, whispering to it. "I will come for you soon, mi bebe." He finally let go of her stomach, the baby's movement stopping almost immediately. "Until next time, Serafina!" His words were innocent, his smile and energetic wave could be proof of that, but to Serafina it was the most frightening promise she had ever heard.

As promised, the treasure lasted her many years, although it did not need to as Romulus returned only two years later. The child was born a boy and given the name Lovino as promised. Serafina never spoke a word of the arrangement she had made with the pirate and his child. Within the next six years the family has two more boys; the first named Feliciano, and the last being a boy named Marcello. The family lived happily for many years, except for Lovino.

Afraid of the pirates coming for him, Serafina kept the boy inside at all times. She would teach him, allow him to play in the yard only for thirty minutes a day with both his brothers and father, and indulged in his every interest so long as it was indoors. Lovino lead a sheltered life for reasons he did not know, never meeting new people and always watching his brothers run off in ordinary lives.

His ignorance was eventually shattered however, when pirates came to town around his fifteenth year. They were a different group, but his mother did not know that. She panicked and told her husband the truth, saying they must leave immediately. Fighting his rage towards her, he took his family to a church to seek refuge. For the last two years they have been living there.

Lovino sighs, walking around the church with a broom. The last two years of his life have been spent studying, cleaning, and worshipping. Not that the ones before that were all that great either. And of course there are the clothes he must now wear. Firs the tunic-like chasuble, with the red mozzetta, a short shoulder-cape, topped off with the damned stole he must wear, a red scarf with gold trim. It's cumbersome and he has technically not done all the things to warrant the right to even wear these, yet they do it in an attempt to keep his identity unknown to others. He complains, he's only human, after all. Of course now he knows that the reason for his dull life is to hide him from pirates, so he can't complain. Given the choice between boredom and pirates, he would definitely choose boredom.

"Fratello!" Feliciano calls, running up to his brother. "It is time for bed, fratello." The boy says and Lovino looks to him with a bitter stare. His brothers, both younger than him, more outgoing than him, less sheltered than him. In this church they can run about in their normal clothes, with their real names. They can even leave. It makes Lovino relieved his brothers don't suffer as he does, yet painfully bitter at the same time. "Fratello…papa won't be happy if you don't-!"

"Yes, yes, I'm going to bed." Lovino grumbles, bringing the broom back to the closet before returning to his small room. The church is his cage, and his bedroom is his corner. Even this small room, his view of the outside is only a window close to his ceiling. If he wants to look outside he has to climb atop two chairs and even then he can barely peek out of the bottom part.

He hates this life. He hates it as much as he knows he needs it. Sighing to himself, Lovino plops down on his bed, listening to the others in the church scurry off to their rooms for bed. Surrounded by people, yet feeling so alone. One would think he might wish to be taken by the pirates, but he does not. Serafina has told him terrifying tales of Fernandez and his adventures around the world, killing those he grows tired of. No doubt his son is like that as well, and since he's a boy he can't even use sex to keep the man satisfied. …Not that he would if he was a girl, either, but it would be nice to have that option in the back pocket.

"Ahah! So you're a boy!" A man with a thick Spanish accent exclaims, sitting on his window sill with his legs dangling right above Lovino's head. "That means you're name is Lovino. I was hoping it would be Lovino, it's such a beautiful name."

Lovino's entire body tenses up and he cranes his neck to see the window. Sitting there, with a mischievous grin, is a man in a dark red coat and pirate hat. His long curly hair is tied loosely in a ponytail that rests on his shoulder. "Who…are you?" The Italian asks, subconsciously wrapping his finger in his stole.

"Ahh, you don't know?" The Spaniard asks, his green eyes lighting up with amusement. "Even though you're a boy, you're beautiful. I figured you would be from what your mother looked like." He says, jumping down from the ten foot high window.

"Antonio?" Lovino gasps, backing away from him. "Th-this room is on the third floor! No windows below it! How did you get up there?"

Antonio smiles lazily at the boy, following him until Lovino's back is against the wall. "You would be surprised at what a man can do for something they've wanted eighteen years." He answers, placing a hand against the wall at either side of Lovino's head. "I've come to collect what's mine."

Lovino's mouth drops open. For a few more minutes he opens and closes it, trying to say something but only huffing a few times.

"Hm, I see you're a wordsmith." Antonio teases, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now, let me tell you some things before we go; I am ripping this robe off of you as soon as we get on the ship-" Lovino lets out what sounds like a squeak at that before mentally beating the shit out of himself. "Not in that way, little Lovi, if I decide I want to have sex you I will make you want it worse than me before I take you." He explains, earning a few sputters of indignation from Lovino. "Now, I will let you take what can fit into this." He says, holding out a small sack. "Go crazy."

Lovino finally finds his words and snatches the sack out of Antonio's hand before smacking him across the head with it. "I am not going with you! I will not remove this clothing for any reason! And no matter what I will never, EVER, want to sleep with a filthy pirate!" He yells, hoping someone hears and comes to help. "I AM NOT-!" His words are cut short by a hand clasping over his mouth.

"Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth." Antonio hisses out, glaring down at Lovino. "If someone hears you and comes in I will have to kill them. I'd rather not upset you by killing someone you care about." He says, gently pulling the stole off of Lovino's shoulders with his other hand before tying it around his mouth and wrists. "Well, this comes in handy, doesn't it?"

Lovino glares at him, looking around the room as Antonio holds open the sack and places it in his hands.

"Gesture to what you want and I will place it in there." Antonio says, looking around the room. "Although I don't see anything of real importance…"

Lovino huffs loudly, walking past Antonio and using his foot to point to a small stuffed animal that his brothers made together for him. Once it's in the bag he points to the nightstands drawer where sketches by him and his brothers are of their family. He then points to under his bed where a few books are on cooking and art books of various places.

"Is this all, Lovino?" Antonio asks, tying the sack and tossing it over his shoulder. The boy gives him a curt nod before Antonio smirks, bending over and picking Lovino up over his shoulder. "Alright, let's go then." He says, jumping back up to the window sill.

Lovino lets out a whimper, clutching at the man's coat with his hands. He's never been so high up and while death would be better than living with a pirate, he still doesn't want it.

"Ahh, afraid of heights Lovi?" Antonio laughs, standing the boy up next to him and unwrapping his mouth and hands. "Be quiet and I'll keep you safe." He reassures the confused boy.

"How is unbinding me going to keep me safe?" Lovino asks, surprised at himself for whispering.

"Now you can hold on tight." Antonio answers, tying the sack to his sash before placing the stole back on Lovino. "Are you ready?" He asks and Lovino shakes his head no. "Haha! Well, too bad." His arm wraps around Lovino tightly as the teen instinctively wraps his arms around the man's neck.

Looking to the side, Lovino notices a rope dangling from the top. "That's how you got up here? You scaled the wall?" He asks and Antonio nods.

"Sort of romantic in a way, isn't it?" The pirate teases before grabbing the rope and bringing it up against Lovino's back. "Alright, I'm letting go of you. Feel free to wrap your legs around my waist if it will make you-!" Antonio stops himself as Lovino's legs quickly wrap around him. "Haha! You're a pretty big coward, aren't you?" He teases before grabbing onto the rope with both hands and scaling the wall, making sure to turn their bodies when his legs slip so that he's the one who slams into the stone building.

Once the two are on ground, Lovino looks up to his bedroom window and frowns. "So I can't see my family again, can I?" He asks quietly and Antonio nods.

"If they had behaved and not tried to keep you from me you could give them an appropriate goodbye, but since your mother is trying to abandon our deal I must steal you in the night." Antonio explains, taking the boy's hand. "If at some point you have proven your loyalty, we can come back and see them. Until that time, however, we are getting you straight on the boat so you cannot run off." He says before slipping a handkerchief over Lovino's mouth and nose, making him pass out.

* * *

A/N: Making a new story the night before classes start up again? Yep, that's smart.


	2. On Board

**Unbreakable Promise**

_**Chapter Two: On Board**_

* * *

Lovino wakes up in a large bed that is…rocking? He groans and opens his eyes, seeing Antonio straddling his hips. "WHOA! GET OFF OF ME!" The boy commands, sitting up and pushing on Antonio's chest.

"You're such a difficult boy." Antonio sighs. "I was simply trying to change you."

"Why can't I wear these?" Lovino asks annoyed before, to his surprise, a pair of hands fall on his thighs.

"Why? Well how about this for reason." Antonio says, sliding his hands and the fabric up to reveal boots over thin leggings. "Easy access."

Lovino's eyes practically shoot out of his head and he smack Antonio's hands away before pulling the robe back down. "D-do not just go molesting me as you please, you filthy pirate!"

Antonio twitches, snatching up Lovino's hands. "Stop. Testing. My. Patience." He warns, bringing his face closer to the boy's. "Understand? I'm trying to keep you safe from the low lives that pass through my ship."

Lovino pales a little and nods slowly.

"Now get out of those foolish robes and put on the very nice outfit I picked out for you." Antonio says, gesturing to a pile of clothes.

The Italian eyes him wearily until Antonio is completely off of him and sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "These clothes are expensive…" Lovino mumbles in awe, staring at the white shirt with poofy sleeves and shoulder cover connected by two gold chains. He puts them on before going to the poofy pants that go just below his knees. Sitting down, Lovino fumbles a bit with his brown shoes, which go up three inches from his ankle. All in all the outfit isn't bad, even the little green hat that goes with it, but it still annoys him.

He's wanted out of those clothes for years now, to know what it was like to wear nice clothes made with the finest fabric. Why did it have to happen with this man rather than his family? Because of this man his family had to hide in a church, he never got a real childhood. Looking over, he sees a satisfied smile on Antonio's face and his stomach feels a little flighty. "I-I hate you." Lovino says firmly. "You ruined my life."

Antonio leans back, raising a brow in amusement. "Hate me, you say? I just met you for the first time since you have been born. The only interaction we have had is me whispering kind words and doting on you in your mothers belly before saving you from a boring old church tonight where I gave you the finest clothes you have ever had and even let you take things of your own." He says, turning his head to look out the window. "Had your mother not tried to keep you from me I would have even let you visit them once a year." His eyes slowly make their way back to Lovino. "If there is a person to be angry with, it would be your mother. She could have said no to our deal. And since she didn't, she could have accepted your fate."

"Who would accept their child being taken onto a pirate ship with some of the most ruthless pirates our there?" Lovino counters and Antonio laughs.

"Lovi, I was quite enamored with you when I was little. Even now I intend to be quite possessive. No man would dare lay a hand on you and I would never do anything that makes you unhappy…minus stealing you of course." Antonio says, standing up and walking toward Lovino. "You have never been in danger from me and my crew."

"Your father's crew." Lovino corrects before he's yet again backed up against a wall.

"No, dear Lovi, MY crew." Antonio says, placing a hand on the boy's head. "I control everyone here. If I tell them to wait on you hand and foot, they will. If I tell them to not so much as look at him, they will. They are my minions and you are my toy."

Lovino frowns a little at the idea of being a toy. "What happened to your father? Did he help you attain a crew of your own?"

Antonio laughs, ruffling his hair almost affectionately. "Lovi, I got this ship in my father's death three years ago."

"You…your father is dead?" Lovino asks, taking on a sympathetic tone.

"Ahh, do you feel sorry for me?" Antonio smiles. "I thought you hated me."

"Suffering the death of your father is something that deserves sympathy no matter who you are." Lovino mumbles, thinking of the unbearable pain he would feel if his father died. "He was all you had, wasn't he? Women aren't allowed on pirate ships…so…"

Antonio sighs heavily and shakes his head. "You're a strange child, Lovino. My mother died when I was born, so my father took me on his ship. Do not give me sympathy though, I do not want it."

Lovino looks at him surprised. "You don't…?"

"No, now be a good boy and follow me." Antonio says, moving away from him and towards the door.

"W-we're…going…to meet your men…?" Lovino asks, growing nervous. "But I just got here and I'm not even happy about being around you right now, let alone a bunch of strange men." He says quickly, reaching out and grabbing Antonio's arm.

"Ahh, scared of my men before even meeting them, hm? I assure you they will behave." Antonio laughs a little, pulling his arm so Lovino's standing next to him. "Now let's go."

"I-! But-! That's-! I really hate you!" Lovino huffs, being pulled out of the room by Antonio. He continues his protests down the hall until they come upon a man with almost shoulder length blonde hair and a small amount of facial hair.

"Ohh? Who is this?" The man asks with his French accent.

"I-I'm Lovino." Lovino stutters out, caught off-guard by meeting a man who is not hideous and appears well kept. Sure Antonio is, but he's the captain so that's only natural. Are all of his men like this?

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio's right hand man. I have heard so much about you from Antonio over the last fifteen years." Francis says, smirking at the boy. "A shame that Antonio already made you off limits."

Lovino blushes and looks at him in horror. "M-men cannot physically-!" He stops, eying the men near him suspiciously. "Is…it…actually possible for men to-?"

"Yes." They answer in unison before Antonio ushers Lovino on.

"Come on, we're done here." Antonio says as Lovino follows him in a stunned silence.

"Oh! It's the boy you went and got tonight!" Another blonde with glasses and a stray curl observes, smiling at Lovino. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Matthew!"

Lovino stares at Matthew in awe. So Antonio really does only collect good looking members. "Antonio, you are disappointingly shallow." He grumbles, confusing Matthew and Antonio.

"And what makes you say that?" Antonio asks.

"Do you have any crew members who are not good looking?" Lovino questions, making Antonio twitch.

"Matthew and Francis are not good looking, Lovi." The Spaniard says bitterly, shooting a glare at the now snickering Matthew.

"Well they are nothing I would be interested in…but aren't pirates supposed to be big and hairy and reek of alcohol and blood?" Lovino asks, making Matthew laugh louder, having to lean against a wall to stay standing.

"That…kind of makes me want to hit you right now." Antonio admits and Lovino frowns.

"What? Why? That is what pirates are supposed to look like."

Matthew places a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "Lovino, you should really stop talking now." He says, getting a confused look from the boy. "What you were taught isn't true at all. Pirates are normal people and at least in our ship we bathe and do not go crazy with alcohol. You cannot be successful if you are always drinking. Right, captain?"

Antonio nods. "That is correct, Lovi, even the lower dregs of society can have good people."

"You say that…yet how good can a man who kidnaps someone from a church of all places be?" Lovino counters. "Just because you keep yourself clean and sober doesn't make you a good person."

Matthew smiles at Lovino. "That is very true." He agrees before grinning at Antonio. "What are your thoughts, captain?"

Antonio glares at the two. "I did not kidnap you; it was a prearranged contract that I was to have you this year. Just because someone does a few unsavory things to make a living does not make them a bad person. In fact, my dear Lovi, I have a challenge for you." He says, looking down at the boy.

"What is it?" Lovino asks dully.

"In our wondrous journeys, I challenge you to find one person in this world that has not done something your church would classify as 'unsavory' within the year." Antonio smirks and Lovino returns his gaze.

"You have yourself a deal, Antonio." Lovino says before Antonio snatches his hand up and shakes it.

"If you find one person like that, I will free you." Antonio promises, surprising both Lovino and Matthew.

"Captain, what are you-?"

"If it is indeed possible, I would prefer Lovino to live innocently, so I will free him." Antonio explains before Matthew can finish the question.

"I will find one!" Lovino says, excited at the idea of freedom.

"Oh, and if you don't…" Antonio looks over to the Italian. "You must accept your fate and become a true pirate. With the murder, thieving, and all else such a title entails."

Lovino frowns. "I...suppose…I will do this."

"Excellent, I will find you a sword as soon as I can. You know, just in case." Antonio says and Lovino scoffs.

"And I will not unpack all of my things. You know, just in case." He looks to Antonio pointedly, who laughs.

"Ugh…" Matthew groans, heading away from them. "Our captain is so weird…"

* * *

A/N: I started writing this right after the first chapter...but yesterday got busy with my classes and didn't finish it. XD Anyways, here it is now!


	3. A storm

**Unbreakable Promise**

_**Chapter Three: A storm**_

* * *

Amidst the groaning of the ships, and of her crew, Lovino tries desperately to cling to sleep for as much longer as he can. They are arriving at a port today, which will be nice, but until then he doesn't really want to associate with anyone. Perhaps Matthew, but as nice as he is the boy is still a pirate so Lovino cannot trust him.

"Hmmm…sleeping beauty sure is a stubborn one, huh?" Antonio asks, leaning over him on the bed. "I know you're awake, Lovi."

Lovino's eyes shoot open and his face goes bright red. "O-only because some pirate decided to get so close to me in a bed!" He huffs, rolling over to face Antonio and push him away.

"Haha! Well, worry not; we are very close to shore. We should be there by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The Italian whines. "Matthew said today!"

"Yes…well….it was going to be today…until…" Antonio looks to the window in their cabin. "That."

Lovino turns to see the sky darkening and the water rushing into the ship. "Ah…a storm."

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be rushing to land rather than taking your time to get to it?"

Antonio sighs. "That would be nice, but the current has brought us far from land already. No matter what we do we are stuck in this storm." He sits down on the bed as if defeated. "All we can do now is hope it's not bad enough to destroy the ship."

Lovino looks outside once more before looking to Antonio curiously. "Antonio…why do you do it?"

"Hmm? Do what?" Antonio asks and Lovino motions to the ocean.

"This. Piracy."

"Ahhh? Are you trying to get to know me? How strange."

Lovino blushes. "Th-that's not what I was doing! It's a good question!"

"That's true…but it's hard to explain." Antonio sighs. "It's not something we chose, exactly, it's more of something you must do." He looks over to Lovino and smiles. "No one wants to live in such a harsh and difficult world."

"A harsh and difficult world you dragged me into." Lovino points out and Antonio laughs.

"I'll keep you safe from that. I've made such a good name for myself we never have to worry." Antonio brags.

"That's not very humble of you."

"What part of my life would make you think I want to be pious?" The Spaniard teases, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. "Hm, Lovi?"

Lovino's cheeks heat up and he leans back. "D-don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Antonio asks innocently.

"Touching me! Don't touch me! Especially not my god damn face!"

"Haha! You're so cute!"

The Italian pouts and stands up, changing into his day clothes. "Well excuse me for hating you touching me! And who finds that sort of thing cute in another person? Seriously!"

Antonio watches Lovino change with a small smirk. "Hhmmm…who indeed. You should probably stick with me today, it will be very dangerous."

"Hah! You use that excuse every day." Lovino huffs. "I'll trust my life in Matthew's hands."

"Please, Matthew's life will be in someone else's hands and he won't have any interest in watching over you." Antonio scoffs.

"Wait…but…where…? I thought I had seen all the crew members. It's been over a week after all."

"Yeah, but he wasn't a crew member until today. He was a prisoner from another ship, Matthew cracked him and now he is wholly devoted to him." Antonio explains and Lovino gets chills as he thinks of ways Matthew could crack a prisoner.

"H-how did he…?"

"Kindness." Antonio groans. "Matthew doesn't use violence unless absolutely necessary. He cracked him with kindness which is humiliating so can we not talk about it?"

Lovino snickers. "Your man kills with kindness. That's hilarious. You must feel ashamed."

"Not cute, Lovi. At least be subtle with your mockery."

"Why should I?" The Italian laughs, going upstairs. As soon as he does, however, he becomes frozen in the entryway. Through the window was one thing, but on the top deck Lovino can see the racing waves, can feel the water splashing on deck and the boat rock violently.

"You okay there, Lovi?" Antonio asks, leaning on the entryway behind him.

"O-of course I am you idiot!" Lovino huffs before a violent jerk of the boat sends him into Antonio's arms.

"Oh yeah, you look fine." The Spaniard laughs and sits Lovino down in front of the wheel. "Now you stay right there, we have to keep the boat from getting destroyed."

Everyone ties themselves to a steady piece of the ship and pull up the sails as the wind increases. Lovino watches in awe, Matthew soon sitting beside him when an albino man scoops him up and sets him there. The waves begin to grow in size, now cascading onto the ship and sending men all over the deck as they struggle to stay up.

Matthew moves closer to Lovino and wraps his arms around the teen, grabbing a rope to tie them both to the wheel. "Damn this is really strong."

"H-huh? But…storms are normal, right? You all know what to do…don't you?" Lovino asks, feeling his back pressed against the wheel as Matthew leans into him.

"We know what to do…but we always lose people." Matthew explains. "Don't worry though, as long as people are tied to something steady we should be alright."

Lovino looks down to see Antonio rushing around on deck with the other men, fighting the waves and trying to keep the boat afloat. "You may be lowly pirates…but I guess even you have impressive traits." He muses and Matthew laughs.

"We have our uses." The blonde jokes before a wave raises over them, crashing down and shattering the wheel that was keeping them in place. Matthew quickly grabs onto something else as the boat tips and tries to catch Lovino, but the boy is soon down in the water. "Lovino! Antonio, Lovino fell overboard!" He yells and Antonio immediately unties himself, diving into the ocean.

"That idiot! Why did you tell him?" The albino man from earlier asks annoyed and Matthew smiles weakly.

"Wouldn't you want to know if I fell, Gilbert?" He asks and Gilbert blushes.

"Men grab a long rope, as long as you can find, and toss it in for Antonio!" Francis commands and the men struggle to keep their footing as they race to find some rope the right length.

Meanwhile, in the water, Lovino struggles to come back up to air. His efforts are futile as the waves keep pushing him back down and making him grow increasingly dizzy and weak from lack of oxygen. With one last bitter thought on how this is all Antonio's fault, Lovino closes his eyes and decides to give in.

As soon as he does a pair of arms wrap around him before they are both pulled in by rope. Opening his eyes, Lovino looks straight into green ones filled with a sort of rage as they are pulled back onto the ship. Luckily the waves begin to die down, no longer reaching the deck in their violent thrashing of the boat.

Antonio immediately lies him down on the deck and begins pressing down on his chest to get rid of the water Lovino doesn't realize is flooding his lungs until it's out and he lets out a loud gasp for air. "Damnit, I knew I should have kept you with me! We need to teach you survival instincts apparently." He groans as the boat altogether stops rocking and the clouds begin to blow further away.

"That was stupid." Lovino says in a hoarse voice. "Diving in for me was stupid."

"Reprimanding me for saving you? Hah! You're mine, I'm not going to let you get away so easily." Antonio teases before standing up and looking around. "Francis, what's the damage?"

"Not much, other than the wheel, but that can be fixed in a few hours. Everyone is still here, our goods were not washed away by the water…we'll be fine until we get to land where we can take a better look at the ship." Francis says, walking up to Antonio and looking to Lovino. "Be more careful, okay?"

Lovino looks at him surprised, shouldn't someone be scolding him for not keeping hold of Matthew? "Ah…yeah…"

"Come, let's bring you to the bedroom." Antonio says, scooping the boy up and carrying him to the bed. "You rest up, we'll be on land tomorrow, I promise."

Lovino nods and allows Antonio to help him change, his body still weak from lack of oxygen. "Should a captain be acting as a lowly servant?" He asks and Antonio smirks.

"Only for you, Lovi." He teases, patting Lovino's wet hair before changing his own clothes. "Now you stay here and be a good boy, I have work to do."

Lovino frowns, frustrated with himself. He could be useful, at least help get rid of the water, yet his body is completely weak right now. No amount of determination could probably even get him up to the deck right now. "Ugh I'm so useless…" His voice is still hoarse, so he decides to keep his mouth closed and rest with a book Antonio has on a stand near the bed.

* * *

A/N:I don't know...I wanted Lovi to feel useless and then I saw a ship get caught in a storm and I was like 'yeah, that looks good.' so I went with it. ...Sorry if the storm wasn't well written lD And lol he ended up with Matthew anyways XD


	4. The town without joy

**Unbreakable Promise**

_**Chapter Four: The Town Without Joy**_

* * *

"Alright men, prepare to dock!" Antonio yells, his voice waking Lovino up in the captain's cabin, along with the loud stomps of the men above him on deck. Since the storm Lovino has been feeling weak and useless, a feeling only rubbed in his face by the fact that Antonio pretty much keeps him locked away in his cabin now. It's frustrating and depressing and Lovino can't do anything about it because what use can he really be?

Getting up, Lovino quickly changes before slipping out of the room and poking his head out to see the men working on docking the ship. Ropes being pulled, anchor being readied, it's almost mechanical how the men work until finally they are docked and heading out. For a moment Lovino wonders if he will be kept on the ship, isolated so he cannot win the bet or hurt himself, but thankfully that fear is quickly put to an end when Antonio pops up in front of him.

"Morning little Lovi!" Antonio grins. "Shall we go on land together?" He asks, stretching out his hand. "You can't lose your bet without trying, right?"

Lovino stares at him in disbelief for a moment. "Ah…um….right!" He says, taking Antonio's hand and allowing himself to be escorted onto land. "You're not going to take me around this whole time are you?"

"But of course I am! You can't handle this all yourself, after all you have been locked up in the church for how long?" Antonio asks and Lovino falls silent. "I thought so. Now, since we are on land lets buy you some clothes!"

Lovino looks at him annoyed. "Buy? Don't you mean steal?"

"Never. I have not given you a single thing that was stolen. Rest assured your things were bought legally." Antonio says, surprising Lovino.

"But…that stuff was really expensive…especially those clothes…you mean you used your actual money?"

"Treasures. You can buy a lot of nice things with gold."

A frown settles on Lovino's features. "Why are you so…?" Lovino stops himself and takes a look around the town. There's no one calling to them, no one trying to sell them anything, no one starting up conversation. "I do not like this place…" He mumbles and Antonio nods.

"Mm…it doesn't give off a welcoming feeling, does it?" The Spaniard asks with an amused smile, picking up on something Lovino is obviously missing.

"Everyone seems really mild mannered though, so I'm sure I can win the bet here." Lovino says and Antonio snickers.

"If you truly believe that than I must say the most innocent person here is undoubtedly you."

"Every word out of your mouth never fails to piss me off…."

Antonio pats Lovino on his back. "Lovi, for being raised in a peaceful church you are a pretty moody."

"What is peaceful about running from a pirate since birth?" Lovino grumbles.

"Since birth that might have been the case, but while still in the womb you reached out to me." Antonio says with a peaceful smile on his face. "Had you not the deal would never have been made. To think such an innocent moment in our shared history has caused such bitterness…on your part. You are such a difficult child."

"And you are a spoiled one." Lovino huffs. "A spoiled little brat whose daddy got him a child to play with."

"Do not speak of my father as some push over of a man, Lovino. You are just the whiny little brat who doesn't want to try anything new." The Spaniard says, finding himself increasingly annoyed with Lovino as they walk further into town.

"What am I trying that is new? On the boat you simply lock me away in your room and on land you don't let me go off on my own!"

"Because you would run away! Your loyalty and honor are nonexistent at this point because your cowardly mother never taught it to you! Only to run and hide and whine about things you were taught to hate!" Antonio yells and Lovino goes to punch him.

"Please do not fight in our town's streets!" A small boy with light brown hair says as he runs between them, making Lovino stop. "This town cannot take more fights!"

Antonio and Lovino stop, staring at each other surprised with themselves. "I...I don't know why I said that stuff, I am sorry Lovi."

"Huh…" Lovino looks to the boy between them. "And who are you?"

"I-I'm sorry…my name is Raivis…" The boy stutters, blushing a little. "I'm sorry to interrupt you to…please excuse my rudeness."

"Not at all, it was us who were being rude." Lovino says, smiling at Raivis.

"Ahhh, he even has the false Christian smile down." Antonio mocks, receiving a glare from Lovino.

"It is not false, you jerk."

"Umm…are you two lost? Would you like something to eat?" Raivis offers and Lovino goes to turn him down before a hand clasps over his mouth.

"We are actually famished! How kind of you to notice!" Antonio says and Raivis smiles at him.

"Please come with me, then! There's a nice eatery nearby." The boy leads them to a building that seems vacant from the outside.

"Why are we going with him to eat? This is a waste of time." Lovino whispers and Antonio chuckles under his breath.

"Lovi, I never waste my time." He says before they are brought into the building filled with people.

"Th-this is where everyone was?" Lovino asks in awe and Raivis nods.

"We don't really like new people." The boy explains before smiling at them. "But you two seem kind, so I think they will accept you."

Antonio smiles back, patting him on the head. "That's very kind of you, Raivis." He praises before Raivis runs off to grab them food, leaving them alone to look at all the other people.

"And just what is your plan in doing this?" Lovino asks and Antonio laughs.

"What makes you think I have a plan? I'm merely accepting a young man's hospitality."

"More like flirting with a young man. If I did not know any better I would say you wanted to court him." The Italian mumbles, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Ahhh, he is cute, but courting one boy is tiring enough." Antonio teases. "If you must know, this town is infamous for killing travelers. For some unknown reason, townspeople and visitors become overwhelmingly angry and hostile. For visitors it is the fact they are left alone in a foreign town with no local help, allowing frustration to grow and be taken out on the only one with them, but for the townspeople…" A strange smirk comes to Antonio's face, catching Lovino off-guard. "It would be interesting to find that out."

"Huh? You wanted to meet the people…to study them?" Lovino asks confused. "You don't want to steal from them?"

"Why should I?" The Spaniard counters. "When my men are doing that for me."

Lovino twitches a little, looking away annoyed. "Of course they are." He grumbles as he stares at the people in the building. No one is sitting together, everyone is even making it a point not to look at one another. It's silent aside from the sound of silverware and chewing, and despite the indifferent look on everyone's face Lovino feels an overwhelming sense of bitterness. "These people are strange…if only there was a way to make them better."

"Yes, well, that's not my problem." Antonio says simply. "I wanted to see what they were like and possibly find out why, but to take the time and fix it is useless to me."

Lovino stares up at him with a sad look. "Women and children will not even look at one another, Antonio, how can a child grow up happy if his mother will not even look at him?"

Antonio's lips straighten into a thin line as he tries to ignore the boy's sorrowful expression, and voice, and the fact he seems almost personally hurt by this fact. Yes, he's a pirate and pirates do not waste their time fixing other people's problems, only figuring out how it can benefit them. However, since before the kid was born, Lovino has been his weakness and far too quickly for his pride to accept Antonio's resolve shatters under that gaze. "Damnit, fine." He groans. "Just this once. If any other towns we stop in have a problem it is their own job to fix it, understood?"

A small smile, purely for Antonio, comes to Lovino's face. Not cocky, not forced, but actually happy. "We'll see about that." He challenges and Antonio cannot even bring himself to get mad at the kid's cockiness or feel shame in his own doting ways because that single expression is enough to fill the Spaniard with a kind of joy he hasn't felt since Lovino first moved for him in his mother's womb. Something he cannot describe and doesn't want to, because joy is joy and naming things can be troublesome.

"Let's start with informing the others, shall we?" Antonio asks sweetly and Lovino nods. "Great! You get to it! I shall wait here with Raivis and the other townspeople!"

"Oh, oka-wait, **_what_**? I refuse to go alone!"

"Hmmm? But wasn't it Lovi who just earlier complained about me sheltering him?" Antonio asks no one in particular before smirking at Lovino. "I believe it was."

"I'm not going out there alone! What if there is some weird murderer out there?" Lovino whines and Antonio laughs a little.

"Lovino, you came with the murderers."

* * *

A/N: I was so sure I wouldn't get this done tonight since I went out to the bar with buddies (which resulted in the recording of me and a friend singing and dancing to Panic! At the Disco...) BUT I DID! HOORAY FOR THINGS GETTING DONE! Also, I just want to point out I did not write this while drunk, they had no strawberry daiquiris so I stayed sober. (It's the only alcohol I can stomach. Everything else is just gross.) So all lameness is 100% _sober_ lameness.


	5. Setting the stage

**Unbreakable Promise**

_**Chapter Five: Setting the stage**_

* * *

Lovino trudges through town annoyed, passing the empty streets while complaining to himself. "Stupid Antonio, trying to sound impressive with him moronic 'Lovino, you came with the murderers' stuff. It's not like they are the only killers out there. They don't own killing other people." He grumbles before noticing someone out of the corner of his eye. "J-just because he's technically doing me a favor…doesn't mean…" His voice trails off as he grows uneasy, soon picking up his pace before full out running. As he darts down an alley, the men close behind, he's yanked out of the line of sight by a hand that comes out of nowhere.

Panic flooding his mind, Lovino goes to scream when a hand covers his mouth. "Be quiet, I am trying to help you." A deep voice says and Lovino turns to see a blonde man, his harsh green eyes staring the teen down. "You are looking for the other pirates, right?" He asks and Lovino can only manage a small nod. "Come with me then."

Lovino hesitantly obeys and follows the man, relieved when he notices the men who were following him have dispersed. "Um…thank you…my name is Lovino."

"I know, my name is Abel, I'm an old member of that Spanish bastard's crew." He explains and Lovino yet again grows anxious.

"If you hate him, why help me?"

"For the right price, hatred can be overlooked. Antonio will give me just about any amount I ask for as thanks for saving and returning his precious Lovino's ass from thieves."

Lovino twitches a little. "Is that so? I suppose you have a point…" He relents, sighing. "I don't understand it, but yeah…he would."

"I know. You are all he has talked about since he was young." Abel says, walking ahead of Lovino with big strides, making the teen have to walk quicker to catch up. "Described you as well. I guess when you were around five he checked up to see how you looked. Of course, he wasn't sure if you were a girl or boy since you were 'so cute' as he said." He points out, looking him over. "Obviously the cuteness has faded."

"Well that is uncalled for…" Lovino mumbles. "Abel, this place is depressing…why did you decide to stay here?" He asks and Abel shrugs.

"My sister, Bella, stayed here to be with a woman she fell in love with. I care far more for her than a bunch of pirates so I stayed as well." Abel explains nonchalantly. "Of course there's also…him…" He mumbles and Lovino smiles.

"You stayed with your sister, you're such a good brother." He praises. "Women should be looked after…protected…kept sacred and safe." Lovino says, making Abel turn to look at him.

"That's right." He agrees, patting him on the head. "You're a good kid, Lovino, it's a shame you are stuck with Antonio."

Lovino sighs. "Yeah, I really wish that wasn't the case…I mean…he's not horrible…but…"

"Lovino!" Francis calls, running to the two and quickly followed by the other men. "Abel? This is where you went?" He asks, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Why here?"

Abel repeats what he said to Lovino and Francis nods.

"Yes, family should come first. Antonio never said where you went or why you left. His words when questioned, I believe, were 'good riddens to ungrateful swine' or something along those lines." Francis sighs. "You two were such a handful."

"He was the handful." Abel huffs before turning his gaze back to Lovino. "Of course I'm sure he's happier than ever now that he has his 'Lovino'."

"Oh yes, very happy." Francis says, smiling at the teen. "Sadly Lovino doesn't share this feeling."

"…Would you please stop talking like I'm NOT right in front of you?" Lovino complains under his breath.

"Speaking of Antonio, where is he?" Francis asks and Lovino gestures behind him.

"In a building with a bunch of the town's people. We're going to help them." He explains, surprising both Francis and Abel.

"We are…?" Francis asks.

"And Antonio is for it?" Abel adds.

"I asked him to and he said yes." Lovino explains and both of them sigh.

"Now it makes sense…" Francis says and Abel nods.

"Well, I mean…Abel you should want to help this place, right?" Lovino asks, looking up at the man.

"Yes, I do. It's not that easy though. Everyone is scared in this town because of the town's leader. We wanted his brother Ivan to take over, but instead Viktor did and now it's all out hell. Taxes are outrageous, punishments are horrifying, everyone has taken up hiding from one another to ensure their own safety." Abel explains. "Really, just replace Viktor with Ivan and this will all go away."

"Heh, 'just' he says…" Francis mumbles, amused at the seeming simplicity.

"Of course it will not be easy." Abel says, eyeing Francis annoyed. "Let's just go find your captain and get this over with." He groans before looking to Lovino. "So does this thing do anything useful?"

"You mean fight? No, he refuses. Doesn't want to hurt others…" Francis says, looking at Lovino amused. "Although he apparently has no problem with others hurting them."

Lovino goes to object, but quickly shuts his mouth. It's true, after all.

"Ahhhh, well he is catholic after all, hypocrisy is rooted in their blood." Abel points out and Lovino shrinks away.

"Hey guys, don't be mean to Lovino!" Matthew scolds, glaring up at both men. "He doesn't know better than what he was taught." He huffs. "We will teach him better in due time, be patient."

Lovino stares at Matthew curiously, unsure of whether or not he should be grateful or annoyed. "Thanks…?"

"Whatever, let's go." Abel looks to Lovino. "Lead the way, kid."

Lovino nods and brings them to the building Antonio is waiting at. As soon as they enter, he notices Abel's eyes light up at the sight of Raivis. "Is that the 'he' you were talking about?" He asks and Abel clears his throat, looking away awkwardly.

"I don't see how that matters." Abel mumbles, crossing his arms. Everyone gathers at a table on the far end, Abel and Raivis explaining what is going on with Viktor and the townspeople. At the end of it all Antonio looks rather bored, sighing to himself.

"Simply an unsavory person in control? How boring." Antonio complains. "Those are all over the place…" He begins, looking to Lovino. "But I made a promise and I am a man of my word. Tomorrow we will do something about this. Today, however, we will require a place to stay." His eyes turn to Raivis. "Do you have any room?"

"No he does not." Abel and Lovino answer firmly, glaring at Antonio.

"Oh my! A tag team!" The Spaniard laughs before patting Lovino on the head. "I'm not interested in the kid, he's simply the only person who is talking to us that isn't Abel."

Lovino blushes, glaring up at him. "Th-that's not why I said that, idiot!"

"No?" Antonio pouts. "No jealousy? That's not any fun." He sighs and turns to Abel. "Does Bella still live with you?"

"No, she lives with a Ukrainian woman names Katyusha." Abel explains. "She moved in with her a few months ago."

"So what you're telling me is you have extra room." Antonio smirks. "Excellent."

"Um…." Raivis begins, getting everyone's attention. "I-I...my family owns an inn. You may stay there if you like."

"Ahah!" Antonio exclaims, patting the boy on the back. "Yes, such a good boy! No wonder Abel is so intrigued by you!" He shoots a nasty look to Abel. "Ill-behaved boys such as him always love the good people they share nothing in common with."

Abel returns the look tenfold. "Talking about yourself, Antonio?"

"Alright, alright!" Francis butts in. "We'll stay with Raivis tonight." He says decidedly. "Everyone will bunk with another person, just in case. Don't you think that sounds appropriate, captain?"

"Very much so." Antonio says, smiling at Lovino. "Not that you had a choice to sleep alone in the first place."

Lovino shoots him an annoyed glare. "Uncalled for, you immature captain."

"Immaturity doesn't matter when it is attached to the title 'captain'." Antonio boasts, watching as his men quickly cover their mouths to stifle their laughter. "Don't be so lippy, Lovi, I'm doing you a favor you know."

"Yes, yes, I shall forever be grateful that you took time out of your busy life to save a group of people." Lovino groans and Antonio nods.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

A/N: It is technically still Monday! I GOT THIS UP ON MONDAY AS PROMISED! Now...to make good on the other things I said I would get done...


	6. Caught

**Unbreakable Promise**

_**Chapter Six: Caught**_

* * *

Lovino trudges through the streets of the town on his way to the Lord's manor. It's not his choice; in fact it's the last thing he ever wanted to do. Literally the last thing. Yet it was agreed he has 'the most innocent face' aside from Raivis in their group and since Abel almost killed Antonio for suggesting the Latvian, Lovino had to step up. When did it get to the point where he would go out of his way for that kidnapping pirate anyways?

"Lovi, pssst, Lovi, don't forget to keep at least three feet away from him." A voice calls out from an alleyway and Lovino sighs.

"Antonio, you already told me what to do."

"Whatever he offers, don't take it." Antonio whispers, slipping through the alleys and following the boy from the shadows.

"You are being very unsettling, Antonio." Lovino groans, picking up his pace, still easily followed by the pirate. "Ugh you are so aggravating."

"Don't smile at him, Lovi! You're too cute! But you're cute when you pout or glare, too…" Antonio groans. "Damnit your face is so difficult!"

Lovino opens his mouth to say something, but without any idea of what to say he simply shuts it again and goes back to walking.

"Hey, hey, don't take any of his food!" Antonio repeats and Lovino glares at him. "Even if it's…tomatoes." He adds, looking at the boy seriously.

"Wh…? Antonio please go away."

"I'm worried. Which I wouldn't be if you didn't decide to be a little shit and offer yourself up to distract that backwards ass." Antonio groans.

"You offered up Raivis, I had to keep you safe from being murdered by Abel." Lovino mumbles and Antonio smirks.

"Ahhhh you want to keep me safe, huh?" He asks, grabbing Lovino and pulling him into the alley. "We're friends now. Remember that."

Lovino huffs. "I never said that. I'm just keeping you alive until I don't need you anymore."

"Lying little brat." Antonio sighs, pushing the boy back out onto the street. "Remember to keep him distracted for an hour. Got it? An hour."

Sighing again Lovino nods. "Yes, yes, now leave me alone so I can go there for goodness sake!" He orders, making Antonio cross his arms.

"Yes, your highness."

Lovino rolls his eyes and heads off to the manor. Once in the doorway he's greeted by a tall man with small dark eyes. His brown hair is slicked back and clinging to his head. He's not an ugly man, but all in all his appearance makes Lovino uneasy. "H-hello."

The man smiles at him, taking his hand to shake it. "Good evening, young man. You are the one who wants to discuss becoming a member in this town's church, correct?"

"Oh, yes, that's me." Lovino says, smiling back. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The feeling is certainly mutual, young man. Let us go inside." He says, ushering the nervous teen inside. "I am Viktor, and our church is always looking for new members." Viktor says, continuing to talk Lovino's ear off as they go around the large home until finally settling in the dining room. It's decked out with beautiful plates and silverware ready to be used, but there's no way in hell Lovino will ever eat something this man gives him. "I'm famished, would you care for something to eat?"

"Oh goodness no, I had a large meal before I got here." Lovino lies and Viktor smiles at him before returning to their conversation. The topic is boring Lovino, all lies about how wonderful Viktor has made the town, and so the Italian's mind wanders towards Antonio and his crew. Have they come in yet? Going around he sees it's a heavily guarded place, could they have gotten caught?

Granted he wasn't huge on them at first but the strange crew, and their captain, are beginning to grow on him in a way he isn't quite sure he likes. They are all kind to him and actually very gentlemanly when it comes to women, the complete opposite of anything Lovino has heard about a pirate crew ever, and while Antonio didn't want to be bothered with this idea it seemed the crew was almost relieved when he said yes. Well, most of them.

Of course there's Antonio himself…Antonio, who is far too loving and loyal to a man he barely knows. Who adores him more than even his own parents do. They have coward away since Lovino was taken, but had he been taken from Antonio he knows the man would raise hell and do whatever he needed to get him back. Not because he 'owns' him, which he does, but because he cares about him.

As his mind wanders he notices a smirk form on Viktor's face. "You are not listening, Lovino."

"H-huh? Oh goodness I'm so sorry, it has been a busy day!" Lovino lies, smiling awkwardly at the man. "Please do forgive me."

"Oh of course," Viktor begins, leaning back in his seat and looking around the room, "After all, your pirate lover and his crew are getting caught right now. I'm sure that's a lot to take in."

Lovino's eyes widen and he jumps up from the table. "H-how did you-?"

"I'm no fool, Lovino, everyone who has any ties with the underground world knows of the great captain Antonio and his beloved church boy." Viktor says, his smirk growing as men come into the room. "But he loves that about you, so I suppose he has not taught you to fight yet, has he?" He asks, leaning forward at the table. "Or perhaps…you refused to learn? That's a very foolish thing to do, Lovino."

Lovino's eyes widen and he begins to panic. He's going to get taken, but worse, what happened to Antonio and the others? Looking down around him Lovino grabs the first thing he can before a hand grabs his arm and yanks from the table. "Let go!" He commands, struggling until he shoves the spoon he grabbed right down his captor's throat.

The man lets out a choked noise of surprise before he falls to the ground, surprising Lovino and Viktor.

"Excellent use of the cutlery. Perhaps you will be able to fight my men off." Viktor says, his face now lit up with amusement. "Of course you will run out of silverware before I run out of men."

Before Lovino can do anything he and Viktor hear loud screams from outside. A few moments later the door opens and Antonio walks in, grabbing Lovino's wrist and holding his large axe up towards Viktor. "Try to stop me and I will destroy you here and now." He warns before leaving the room with a relieved Lovino.

"You're alright…" Lovino mumbles as they sneak down an alley, "Are the others alright as well?"

"My men are too good to be taken down by such fools." Antonio answers and Lovino nods, covering his nose with his free hand. The man saved him and lived, both things he is immensely grateful for, but he has consequently become covered in blood and the smell of it stinks to a nose which is unfamiliar with it.

"Blood…sure smells strong…" Lovino mumbles behind his hand and Antonio looks back at him with a small smile.

"I will wash up in our new hideout, do not worry." He assures him, receiving a smile from Lovino.

"You guys are pretty impressive. I thought you were hurt."

Antonio's eyes widen. "…You…were you worried?" He asks before grinning ear to ear. "My god you were."

"N-not about YOU. I-I was worried about everyone else." Lovino huffs and Antonio laughs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You're so cute." Antonio teases before sighing heavily. "But…of course…now he knows you actually care, not to mention our faces…so we must be careful. I will teach you how to use a weapon and you will carry a dagger on you at all times."

"Yes, alright…" Lovino says, "by the way…did you guys find what you were looking for?"

"Oh yeah, we found it all. Now we have to talk with Ivan and get everything set up." Antonio grins. "I'll be whisking you off to a new place very soon."

"Because if you don't someone might find me." Lovino says and Antonio shrugs.

"Find you or not, you are mine no matter who sees you." The man whispers in his ear before lightly kissing the top of his head. "Now just be careful who sees you isn't the enemy."

Lovino blushes and looks around. "Wh-who is the enemy aside from Viktor…?"

"Mmm, that's the beauty of it, you never know."

* * *

A/N:Sorry this took so long! Finals and whatnot!


	7. Ivan

**Unbreakable Promise**

_**Chapter Seven: Ivan**_

* * *

Lovino watches as Antonio and his crew celebrate their escape, not to mention the recent finds of rich cloths and plates. As the men down their beer and wine, Lovino sees Raivis in the corner sipping at some water. The kid is pretty much the embodiment of purity, everything god teaches us to be. He speaks no ill towards anyone, does not drink, fight, lie, cheat, steal, the list goes on. No doubt this kid is his ticket to freedom. Of course he's known it for a while, but he hasn't been able to bring himself to say anything.

Honestly he's no longer sure he wants to leave. More than anything, everything, else that should be on his mind right now he just can't stop thinking about Antonio and his crew. Mostly Antonio though. It annoys him how much he cares about the idiot.

"Lovi, what are you doing over here?" Antonio asks, sitting next to the teen as he dangles his feet in the ocean from a dock.

"Just thinking…" Lovino mutters and Antonio raises a brow.

"And what might you be thinking about might I ask?"

"I killed a man, Antonio…"

"Everyone does eventually." Antonio points out, receiving a glare from the teen.

"No, Antonio, they don't." Lovino sighs, "Besides, that's not even the worst part. The worst part is that it didn't even click at first. It did not click until after I knew the crew was okay…and mainly…that you were okay…"

Green eyes widen a little. "That I was okay?" Antonio asks, leaning forward to look at him curiously. "So I'm really important?"

"Well…I mean…you're so kind to me, even breaking your rule of not interfering with a place…" Lovino looks at him shyly. "I guess I really…like…you."

Antonio blushes brightly and quickly turns away to hide his face in embarrassment. "O-Oh god…I wasn't expecting that…I'm not emotionally ready for an affectionate Lovi…" He mumbles before turning to look back at a very flustered Lovino. "But…I really like you too." His hand comes up to cup Lovino's face. "Really, really like you."

Lovino blushes and looks away. "I-I know that, I'm not stupid." He mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut. "And…and I wouldn't…say I liked you if it wasn't the same way you…like me."

Antonio laughs a little. "You know, there are easier ways to say 'Captain, I'm falling for you'. You should try one out sometime." He teases and Lovino stays silent for a moment before looking to Antonio.

"Captain, I'm falling for you." The teen repeats, practically sending Antonio into shock. "…Antonio…? Um…Antonio are you okay…?" He asks as the man hunches over.

"You're too damned cute…I wanna kiss you…" Antonio groans and Lovino blushes.

"W-well…then…i-if it's so important to you…than do it…" He mumbles, making Antonio quickly perk up and cup his face.

"Alright, I'm gonna do it!" Antonio says before they sit there for a minute unmoving.

"Than do it."

"I-I will…just…give me a second…"

"For the captain of a ruthless pirate crew you are being pretty pathetic right now." Lovino points out and Antonio glares at him.

"Don't be a brat."

"Don't be a coward."

Antonio finally snaps and crashes their lips together, deepening the kiss as soon as Lovino kisses back. It's passionate, slightly sloppy, and undeniably perfect to the both of them. They don't want to pull away, and don't intend to, until a whistle followed by cheering is heard from where the others are.

"Your crew is annoying." Lovino grumbles.

"You shouldn't say that, you're a member of the crew as well." Antonio teases, wrapping an arm around him. "Don't think I haven't noticed the lack of you bringing Raivis up as an excuse to leave. I was fully prepared to let you, too."

"Well…it's hard to believe there is someone so pure out there." Lovino mumbles and Antonio laughs a little.

"Well, for now he is. I'm fairly certain Abel has some impure plans for that boy and intends to act on them soon." Antonio says, making Lovino gasp.

"No! Raivis wouldn't-!"

"Yes he would."

Lovino groans, "What is wrong with these people? Men loving men…"

"You're one to talk." Antonio teases, receiving a harsh punch from the teen.

"Captain!" Matthew calls, coming over to the two. "Ivan has sent someone to escort us to him." He explains, motioning over to a man with shoulder-length brown hair. "His name is Toris."

"I see, well let's go then." Antonio says, grabbing Lovino's hand and dragging him along.

They reach a large building surrounded by men, making Francis laugh a little. "Well this is welcoming!"

"Perhaps this guy is creepier than the other…" Matthew mumbles and their guide, Toris, gasps.

"No, no, no!" Toris exclaims. "He's a bit awkward but everything he does is meant for the best of everyone."

Lovino laughs. "So he's the opposite of his brother; scary but thoughtful."

"W-well…pretty much. Please keep that in mind when you meet him."

They reach the doors to the meeting room which slowly open to reveal a giant of a man with a dark smile. Despite the assurances from Toris, Lovino quickly finds himself hiding behind Antonio.

"Welcome! I'm Ivan!" The man says, ushering everyone inside. "Raivis says you all want to help get rid of my brother?"

Antonio laughs, "A man who gets right to the point, I like that!"

"A man who helps me and my people, I like that." Ivan says, smiling at him. "It seems this will be a very good alliance, Captain Antonio."

Antonio grins, "Just so long as you don't hand me over for piracy when it's done!"

Ivan frowns. "Oh I would never do that, however I advise that you don't stay long after this is over. Take what you want from his household, but leave immediately. This will be our deal."

Antonio nods, patting him on the back. "That, my good friend, is a very agreeable deal."

Lovino watches in awe as the two men set out a plan; arrangement of men, weapons, dates. That is impressive in itself, but what impresses Lovino most is how Antonio is the only person in the room who does not show one sign of fear or discomfort around Ivan. All the threatening looks, bone chilling smiles, and blood curdling laughs have no effect on him even though he's seen people with as much power as Francis cringe or jump at the man's movement.

"So in a week we will cause the uprising." Ivan says, looking to the others in the room who quickly jump and nod in agreement. "Your men will sneak inside…"

"And your men will come an hour after we leave to attack from the outside. We will have it covered on all fronts." Antonio adds, "So, what do you want to do with your brother?"

"Do not kill him." Ivan pleads, looking at the man with a harsh glare that seems to contradict his tone.

"I will simply capture him and throw him in the….?"

"Give him to me after. Alive. Wounds do not matter, though."

Antonio grins. "Understood, I will rough him up and send him to you!"

Ivan nods and looks over to Lovino hiding behind Antonio. "This one seems relatively weak, perhaps he should stay here with Raivis during this plan?" He asks, making Antonio laugh.

"This one killed one of your brother's guards with a…spoon, right?" Antonio asks Lovino, who nods silently. "Yes! A spoon! He is impressive!"

"Hmm…so scrawny….he seems like a church mouse." Ivan says and Lovino looks at him surprised. "Were you a church mouse?"

"Y-yes!" Lovino squeaks, making Ivan laugh.

"I see! A church mouse and a pirate captain, such a strange combination." Ivan leans closer to Lovino, making the boy more nervous. "I assume it was you who wanted to help these good people?" He asks and Lovino nods. "Well then, I truly thank you."

Lovino looks at the man surprised for a second before awkwardly smiling back. "I-it's the right thing to do."

"As thanks, let me offer you dinner!" Ivan says and Antonio wraps an arm around Lovino, pulling him to his side.

"Excellent! I hope you can feed all of us, my crew is pretty big."

The tall man nods. "I have a chef all the way from China who is excellent at making large meals." Ivan's expression softens to one of fondness at the thought of the man, the first expression he has had all day that hasn't scared Lovino in some way. "He will be eating with us as well."

"Excellent! I have always been a fan of Chinese cuisine since we stopped there a few years back." Antonio says, patting Ivan on the back again. "Let us celebrate our upcoming success with a large feast, since we cannot celebrate after the fact!"

Ivan nods. "That is a very excellent point, Antonio. Yes, it will be the feast of champions."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, funeral home is keeping me busy.


End file.
